1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector used for electrically connecting a land grid array (LGA) integrated circuit (IC) module to a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to an electrical connector having a reinforcement plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connector used for electrically connecting an LGA IC module to a PCB is widely applied in the field of electronics, and a correlative article is found in Nonlinear Analysis Helps Design LGA Connectors (Connector Specifier, February 2001). Example of this kind of electrical connector are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,213, 5,199,889, 5,232,372, 5,320,559 and 5,362,241.
Referring to FIG. 6, an conventional electrical connector 9 used for electrically connecting an LGA IC module 8 to a PCB (not shown) comprises a base 91 receiving a plurality of contacts (not shown) therein, an actuator lever 92 having an action portion 95 assembled with one end of the base 91, and a frame 93 hinged with an opposite end of the base 91. The frame 93 is bent slightly at a middle portion thereof, and further forms an end sunken portion 94. The frame 93 is used for pressing and fastening the IC module firmly on the base 91. To fasten the IC module on the base 91 of the electrical connector 9, the action portion 95 of the actuator lever 92 is actuated into the sunken portion 94. The action portion 95 presses the frame 93 on the IC module and the base 91. Because the middle portion of the frame 93 is bent, a middle portion of the base 91 is prone to warp, and the opposite ends of the base 91 are prone to be distorted upwardly where the base 91 joins with the frame 93 and actuator lever 92. Thus the base 91 may partially detach from the PCB. When this happens, electrical connection between the LGA IC module 8 and the PCB may be impaired or even lost.
Hence, a new electrical connector having a reinforcement structure is desired to overcome the above-described disadvantages.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having an effective reinforcement structure to ensure reliable electrical connection between an IC module and a PCB.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, an electrical connector in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a base receiving a plurality of contacts therein, an actuator lever assembled with the base, and a frame hinged with the base. The base defines a plurality of orientation slots. Each orientation slot comprises a guide channel perpendicular to the base, and a fastening channel parallel to the base. A reinforcement plate forms a plurality of fastening locks corresponding to the orientation slots. Each fastening lock comprises a connecting portion, and a fastening portion extending from a distal end of the connecting portion. When the reinforcement plate is attached onto the base, the fastening locks are initially received in the guide channels. The reinforcement plate is then slid horizontally so that the fastening portions are interferingly received in the fastening channels. The reinforcement plate protects the base from bending or distortion by the frame when the frame presses down on an IC module received in the base. This facilitates reliable electrical connection between the IC module and a PCB on which the base is mounted.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.